


Even though letting go feels right, I can't afford to say Goodbye

by Arty_Girl



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Billy dies y'all, F/M, Gen, Guns, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: The sound of a gunshot. Billy's scream. The blood soaking her hands. She wailed and screamed. His mouth moved, his voice barely audible. She cried his name as Kidd screamed out in rage. The gun went off again, and Lily looked up just in time to see the lifeless body of her brother's killer fall to the ground. Kidd scowled down at the corpse, before kicking it into the hole in the floor. "Let's go."(In case you didn't read the tags, there is a major character death in this. It was written last night, then polished and posted)(The title comes from, of all things, The Muffin Song by TomSka)
Relationships: Billy & Lily (Kindergarten Video Games), Lily & Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Lily & Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Lily/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Lily/Nugget/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Lily/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Nugget/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Kudos: 36





	Even though letting go feels right, I can't afford to say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't gotten around to the next thing of the ship collection, I kinda hit writer's block for that.  
> I'll finish it up as soon as I can, though!

The principal crossed his arms, his gun trained on Lily as Kidd slammed his hand on the blue button. The computer spoke out with a robotic voice. "RELEASING CONTENTS OF ALL VIABLE TANKS." The principal recoiled. "No! What have you done!?" The white monster stepped slowly and methodically towards him. "Stay away from me!" As the monster moved to attack him, he fired a bullet into the monster. It stumbled back and fell to the ground, dead. Lily collapsed to her knees next to Billy, paying no attention to the principal. "Billy! Wake up! C'mon!" She shook him as his eyes fluttered open. "Huh? ...Wh-Where am I? What's going on, Lily?" Lily's face lit up, and she reached down to help Billy to his feet. "He's alive! He's saved! We did it!" She glanced up at Kidd, who was staring with wide eyes at the principal. Billy stood, and the twins turned to leave. The principal was still standing there, his gun trained on them. He pulled the trigger, and things went haywire. The sound of a gunshot. Billy's scream. The blood soaking her hands. She wailed and screamed. His mouth moved, his voice barely audible. She cried his name as Kidd screamed out in rage. The gun went off again, and Lily looked up just in time to see the lifeless body of her brother's killer fall to the ground. Kidd scowled down at the corpse, before kicking it into the hole in the floor. "Let's go." Lily tearfully held the lifeless Billy to her chest as she followed Kidd out of the room.

* * *

They entered the classroom just in time for show and tell. Lily sat in her spot between Nugget and Buggs, sobbing. Billy lay lifeless on her lap. Kidd stood stock-still in his spot between Nugget and Cindy. Miss Applegate frowned at them. "Well, look who's back from skipping recess!" Lily let out a pained sob as Nugget looked at her, concern in his eyes. His eyes widened, and he clapped a hand to his mouth. "Nugget's friend is dead! Billy was killed by the evil principal!" Applegate waved her pointing stick warningly at Nugget. "Shut it, weirdo." She frowned at Kidd and Lily. "I hope you two have a good excuse!" Lily's eyes flicked up to Applegate. "My brother is dead! He was stuck in a vat under the school!" Applegate crossed her arms, unimpressed. "I see... but that's no excuse for leaving a supervised area! Go to the principal's office!" It was then that Kidd offered the first thing he'd said for all of show and tell. "Uhmmmm... The principal is kinda... dead..." Kidd glanced up at the principal's son, but Jerome seemed to be paying no attention to the conversation. Applegate raised an eyebrow at Kidd. "So there's no one around to sign my checks?" Kidd only shrugged in response. Applegate smiled and made her way to the door. "Okay then... bye!" She rushed out the door. They all watched her leave, then Nugget spoke. "Nugget supposes that since teacher has left, the kids can leave too." The kids trickled out one by one, with Lily and Kidd trailing behind.

* * *

It had been seventeen years since Billy's death. Lily had started her own private detective agency, and mostly took cases about missing children and the like. When they had time in between their own jobs, her boyfriends helped her out. Sometimes she was plagued by nightmares, where she thought she was back in kindergarten with the wicked principal that killed her brother. Sometimes she woke up screaming for Billy, tears streaking her face. Luckily, Kidd and Nugget were always there to help keep her grounded. They always made time for her, for which she was eternally grateful.

* * *

Lily woke up in tears, her heart racing. She tried to calm down, she didn't want her boyfriends to worry about her. There was the sound of shuffling next to her, then one of her boyfriends spoke. "Is the pretty Lily alright? Nugget thought he heard a scream." She was about to brush it off as nothing when Kidd stirred on her other side. "Did you have another nightmare, Lil?" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah... Billy again..." Kidd and Nugget both wrapped their arms around her. She sighed again and buried her face into Kidd's chest. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Lily spoke again. "Did I ever tell you his last words?" Both Kidd and Nugget murmured quietly. "No..." She sniffled and Kidd held her tighter. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Lily wiped her eyes. "No, I want to tell somebody. It's been eating away at me for so long..." Nugget began running his fingers through Lily's hair. "The pretty Lily can tell Nugget and the loving Kidd anything. Nugget and the loving Kidd will always be here for the pretty Lily." She laughed a little through the tears running down her face. "Thanks, guys." She rubbed at her eyes. "His last words were 'I'm scared. It's too early for me to die, Lily.' Those were his last words and I let him die. It's all my fault..." She whimpered and buried her face into Kidd's chest, both of her boyfriends wrapping their arms tighter around her. Kidd spoke first. "Lil, none of this is your fault. The only person we can blame for any of this is that damned principal. He was the one that killed Billy. We did everything we could." Lily hiccuped and blinked at Kidd. "I know, Kidd. But I can't help be feel that we didn't do enough!" She sobbed again and Nugget pressed a small kiss to the back of her head. Nugget is sure that friend Billy would be very proud of the pretty Lily and all that she has accomplished. The pretty Lily has saved so many lives. Nugget and the loving Kidd are very proud of the pretty Lily, and Billy would be as well." Lily smiled through her tears. "Yeah... he sure would, I bet." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay side note, I kinda made myself cry with "Yeah... He sure would, I bet." XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment or kudos if you did!
> 
> See you later, and lots of love! <3


End file.
